What Ice Cream Can REALLY Do
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: When Kaito discover's that Len doesn't like banana flavoured ice cream, he's determined to make him like it. YAOI! KAI X LEN! ONESHOT!


A/N: Just a little KaiLen before I go to sleep and endure another day before my friend's birthday party (and fashion shoot XD). E N J O Y !

xxxxxx

Our dear little shota boy never really liked nor disliked the taste of banana ice cream. Despite his favorite fruit being in it (sometimes even banana chunks and bits), there was something that didn't really satisfy him. So now we see him alone in his room, ignoring the laughter that erupted from the first story of their house. Kaito had just got home and, for the first time ever, brought home one gallon of ice cream for his family. It was banana flavoured. Kaito's ice cream was the reason of all the merriment downstairs. Rin burst inside Len's room, a grin on her face.

"Lenny--

"I don't want any ice cream."

"Oh. Suit yourself."

"..."

"Kaito-nii's sad because his cute little shota isn't eati--

"DON'T USE KAITO-NII."

"Teehee~!"

Rin ran off, leaving Len blushing. It's already been a week since Kaito became his _boyfriend_ but he still wasn't used to the fact that his whole family knew. Then another idiot broke his train of thought and opened the door to his room, that person's head popping in. It was Gakupo.

"Yo, Len-kun~!"

"What now?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"Don't do that! You look like an old man."

_I'll turn into one if I stay with you idiots longer._

"Don't you want some ice cream? It's banana flavor."

"Bleh."

"You don't like it?"

"Nah."

"But Kaito-kun--

"WILL YOU PEOPLE _PLEASE_ STOP USING KAITO-NII."

"Heh." Gakupo chuckled before leaving.

When Len's surrounding was _idiot-less_, he tried to sleep the afternoon away, burying himself under his blanket. Just as he was about to doze off, he felt someone sit on his bed. He grunted, pulling the blanket away, an irritated expression on his face. He suddenly flushed red when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Len~!" Kaito said cheerily.

"O-oh. Hey, Kaito-nii..."

"Don't you want some ice cream?"

"I don't really like the flavor."

Kaito suddenly looked crushed. Len felt guilty.

"I-it's just that...! There's something really weird with a banana flavoured ice cream..."

"But I actually chose it for you..."

Len sat up. He knew how Kaito is when he's depressed. Even if all the possible apologies we're said to him, he'd still be down about it for weeks. Len didn't like seeing Kaito sad. He took a lick from the ice cream Kaito was holding and smiled up at him.

"There. I ate your stupid ice cream. Happy?"

"Do you like it?"

"...Nuh-uh."

Kaito took a small bite from his ice cream and suddenly kissed Len. Len's eyes grew wide. He could feel the ice cream in _their_ mouth melting. He blushed. It felt really weird to kiss and eat ice cream _at the same time._ Kaito broke the kiss and smiled at Len.

"Do you like it now?"

Len hated it when Kaito was always the one who teased him. He smirked.

"Hmm... Maybe just _one_ more try."

Len kissed Kaito, his arms around the older male's neck. The blue haired idol wrapped his hands around Len's waist, slowly lying him down on his bed. Len clutched at Kaito's coat, feeling Kaito smile under their kiss. Kaito broke the kiss and looked down on Len. He was now on top of the said boy. He smirked.

"My, what a bold boy."

"Shut up."

"You do know I can't help myself in these situations."

"Whatever."

Kaito lowered his head and kissed (and licked) Len's jawbone, his hand caressing Len's stomach while his other hand supported his body. Len took off Kaito's scarf and started unzipping his coat. Kaito couldn't help but break the kiss yet again and laugh. Len pouted.

"Wow. Now _you're_ the one doing the unzipping first?"

"Shut up...!"

"Okay, okay. Man, you're so cute."

Kaito now kissed Len with more force, his hand going down the boy's shorts. Len moaned, making Kaito tease him again. Len broke the kiss, panting.

"K-kaito-nii...!"

"Oh dear. I haven't even done anything and yet you're already hard~." He said playfully, kissing Len's ear.

Len moaned.

"You really are irresistible."

"Why are you always on top...?!"

"Hmm... Good point."

Kaito carried Len and reversed their positions. Len was now sitting on Kaito who had his back against the headboard, a playful smirk on his face. Len blushed.

"What are you smirking about?"

"On how cute you are."

Kaito smirked before pulling Len closer and kissing his throat. Len could only gasp as Kaito's hand went down his pants again.

_W-why does it always end up like this...?! WHY AM I IN-LOVE WITH THIS PERVERT ANYWAY?!?!?_

xxxxxx

A/N: Oh dear. And I thought this would only be the "D'awwww!" type. Anyway, forgive me, I do not know how to write _"steamy love scenes"_. XD


End file.
